


Never trust a witch

by Hoppspindel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I'm better at drawing than writing lmao, M/M, but I found it on my old blog and wanted to save it, lol I'm sorry for this shitty fic xD, so here you have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppspindel/pseuds/Hoppspindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no nothing like that. Please don’t kill me now, but-“ She looked apologetically - still trying hard to keep herself from laughing though - at Dean and Cas who both shifted impatiently with their eyes fixed on her.</p>
<p>    “-I might have accidentally given you a love potion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never trust a witch

Her name was Melanie. She was in her mid 30’s, had wavy, dark brown hair, a nose adorned by both freckles and glasses and lips that seemed constantly curled in a mischievous grin. She was the owner of two large German Shepherds and a small shop specialized in ‘herbal medicine’. And she was a witch.

She was the reason why Team Free Will was currently finishing up a job in a very small town called ‘River’s fate’.

Melanie had known Bobby, and Sam and Dean had met her a few years ago. She had helped them out with occasional information a few times after that and when she had suddenly called them last week in need of help with a haunting problem, Sam and Dean had come at once and Cas had tagged along.

The case had been an easy one, and both brothers had really enjoyed an old fashioned, un-complicated hunt for a change.

One of Melanie’s friends had recently bought an old house in town and she had been restoring it when she had become aware of the fact that the house’s former residents had never really left. She and Melanie had been gathering some information in the shop already, so when the boys arrived all they had to do was take a look at the material they had and confirm the location of the bodies. A simple salting and burning of the bones had then taken care of the problem. It was quite late, however, and Dean didn’t feel like driving all the way back without at least a few hours of sleep first.

They had gone back to Melanie’s shop and Sam was sitting by the counter looking up nearby motels on his smart phone as Dean and Cas had a casual look around the shop. Melanie had been delighted that all of it had been taken care of so smoothly, so she had gone back behind the counter to ‘get some of the good stuff to celebrate’.

“She is a very nice woman.” Cas said while intently studying a vial containing a dark green liquid.

“A bit weird though if you ask me.” Dean stood next to Cas and was absentmindedly toying with the small bottles on the shelf in front of them. He glanced in the direction of the counter where she had disappeared.

“Witches, man… She’s been eyeing you and me all day with a really weird look. And she’s always smirking. It’s like she knows something we don’t but she’s not saying. It creeps me out.” Cas frowned and looked up at Dean, standing too close as always. Dean had tried to explain a few things to Cas about personal space, but the angel never seemed to get it, so Dean had simply given up. Now Dean found that it had stopped bothering him.

“Do you think she knows what I am?” Cas asked and put the vial back on the shelf.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. No, it’s something else..”

At that moment the lady in question appeared again with four shots glasses and an unlabeled bottle containing a clear liquid in her hands.

“I hope you boys don’t mind a little moonshine. It’s all I’ve got, but it’s good.” She smiled widely, put the glasses down on the counter and started pouring the liquid. Dean sighed as he and Cas walked up to Melanie and Sam, and Sam gave him an amused look. They hadn’t had moonshine since Sam was a teenager and Dean was in his early twenties, and as Dean recalled he didn’t particularly enjoy the taste. 

Cas lifted his glass and stared at the liquid suspiciously, Sam winked at Dean who cleared his throat and raised his glass as well. It wouldn’t do to be rude to a witch.

“Well, cheers.” Dean looked at Cas by his side, who copied him as usual and took the drink in one gulp. Dean would’ve laughed at the look on Cas’ face as he swallowed if not at that exact moment an alarmed “Wait!” had been heard from Melanie.

Dean quickly looked at her and saw that her own drink was untouched. She had her hand on Sam’s arm, keeping him from drinking his. Oh fuck.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked with a feeling of dread quickly settling in his stomach. Sam looked worried and shifted his gaze between his brother and Melanie who had a look of amusement mixed with ‘oh no I’ve made a mistake’ on her freckled face.

“Don’t be mad, but it seems.. It seems I’ve brought the wrong bottle.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me! What did you feed us!? I swear to god if we start growing rabbit ears or something-“

Melanie was clearly trying hard to keep herself from laughing, which made Dean even more worried. Witches! Sam studied Dean and Cas carefully while putting his own glass down on the counter.

“Seriously, it’s not anything dangerous is it?” He asked. Melanie cleared her throat.

“No, no nothing like that. Please don’t kill me now, but-“ She looked apologetically - still trying hard to keep herself from laughing though - at Dean and Cas who both shifted impatiently, eyes fixed on her.

“-I might have accidentally given you a love potion.”

The shop was quiet for a second before Dean’s horrified “WHAT!?” mixed with a loud outburst of laughter from Sam.

“You should be glad that Sam didn’t drink it! The potion makes you fall in love with the first person you look at! What if both of you had drunk and you had looked at Sam instead of blue-eyes here?” She nodded in Cas’ direction. “Now that would’ve been awkward!”

Dean just stood there with his mouth open. He looked quickly at Sam who had composed himself again, and then turned his head and looked at Cas. He had a frown on his face as usual and studied Dean intensely. Dean swallowed and looked away.

“So-so let me get this straight-“

“Straight isn’t really the word I’d use, honey.” Melanie coughed and tried to hide her smirk behind her hand. Sam let out a small “Oh god!” and started laughing again. Dean swallowed. His face was tingling and he felt his pulse increase. Shit.

“So what you’re saying is that me and Cas… That we-“

“Well first of all, you’re going to start feeling very attracted to each other. It might already have started actually. That potion was quite powerful.”

Dean looked at Cas again who had a strange look on his face, lips slightly parted. He licked them absentmindedly as he shot Dean a quick glance. Oh god. Dean’s heart was really beating faster now.

“Please tell me you can fix it?”

“Yes of course.” Dean let out a sigh of relief before Melanie held up her hand. “However, I don’t have any in stock. I have to make it from scratch.”

“And how long is that going to take?” Dean said with a hint of desperation in his voice, suddenly very aware of how close to him that Cas was really standing.

“Not too long. I’ll have it ready by morning.” She then turned to Sam. “If I were you I’d book two rooms for tonight.” She smirked and cocked her head in Dean and Cas’ direction and Sam’s eyes got a little wider.

“Oh. So you’re saying that… Yeah, thanks, that might be a good idea.” Sam looked a bit uncomfortable and looked at his brother quickly before turning his eyes away.

“Oh come on Sammy!”

“No Dean, I’m serious! I’m not gonna book one room only to get woken up in the middle of the night and be scarred for life!”

“Nothing like that is gonna happen!” He looked at Cas and held his gaze for a while until Cas visibly swallowed and averted his eyes looking slightly flustered. Dean felt a shiver go through his body as he knew exactly what Cas had been thinking.

“This.. This is just perfect!” Dean exclaimed in frustration mixed with panic. The shop suddenly felt too crowded and he quickly turned for the door and went outside.

Cas watched him leave. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

“Are you sure there are no harmful effects from this potion?” He asked Melanie, his voice low with a trace of anger.

“Quite sure. And you two seem like really close friends. I’m sure a night together won’t change that. Especially since neither of you can help it.” She paused when she saw that Cas did not seem very amused by the whole situation. “I’m terribly sorry but there’s nothing I can do about it yet. Come on, it’s not that bad of a situation? Dean is a real hottie, don’t you agree?” Melanie actually winked at Cas! And Sam half expected him to smite her then and there.

He didn’t. It seemed like Cas was going to say something instead, but he just growled and turned his back to the two at the counter.

“I should check on Dean.” He said and went outside.

Dean was standing on the parking lot leaning with his back against Baby, his hands in his hair and his head bent.

When Dean had gotten outside and the door to the shop had closed behind him the first thing he’d done was taking a deep breath of the cold night air. This was one of the worst things that could’ve happened! He leaned harder against Baby and groaned.

As soon as Melanie had said the word ‘love potion’ and Dean had looked at Cas, he had known without a doubt what he wanted. All he could think about was Cas’ lips against his own, Cas body pressed between his and the Impala, Cas moans against his ear… And the first thought that had crossed his mind was

‘Now you have the perfect chance. No one would think anymore of it if it’s under the effect of a love potion. You’d finally have your chance to do what you’ve wanted for so long. You could kiss Cas and he would want it too. You could finally sleep with him…’

And the temptation to do just that was so great!

Dean heard the door to the shop open and close and he recognized the rhythm of the footsteps approaching him. Cas was standing right in front of him now.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

The concern in his voice made Dean cringe with guilt for even thinking about taking that step. Dean lifted his head and managed a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Damn it. No matter how much he wanted to convince himself that the things he felt was because of a stupid potion Dean just couldn’t do it.

If he did anything to Cas while Cas was under the effect of a spell, it would make Dean a scumbag rapist. Oh.. If the spell was even working on Cas that was! Dean felt a small ray of hope.

“So, uhm..” Dean began and rubbed the back of his neck. “You feeling any.. any tingling when you see me?” He tried to make it sound light and managed a weak smile.

Cas looked a bit embarrassed and was quiet for a second before answering. “Yes.” Dean felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. It was no way around it.

“Do.. do you?” Cas asked hesitantly.

“Yeah..” Dean admitted with a small sigh. His heart was beating like crazy. This was going way too fast. It wasn’t too long ago that he finally had admitted to himself that his feelings for Cas was not so platonic anymore, and he did not feel ready to take the big leap and say those words out loud yet. Especially since Cas probably didn’t feel the same way about him at all and losing his friendship was something Dean couldn’t even think about.

Cas was standing too close again. If Dean took a small step forward and leaned in their lips would touch. Cas licked his lips again and lowered his gaze. Dean realized Cas was looking at his mouth and a surge of arousal went through his body. Dean cursed that damn potion. He wanted nothing more than to just close the distance between them but not like this.

Dean realized he had to say something before it was too late. If Cas kissed him Dean would kiss him back. He could try and tell Cas that the potion hadn’t worked on him, but that would be really hard to believe since Cas was an angel and it had obviously had effect on him. Dean was only human. That he would have withstood the spell when Cas didn’t would be impossible.

Cas looked up and met his gaze again.

“Dean there’s something I-“

“No Cas wait, I have to say something.” Dean interrupted and inhaled shakily to steady himself. “This is so awkward.” He started with a small smile.

“Yes.” Cas agreed.

“Cas, we can’t do this. Not like this. It wouldn’t be right… To you.” Dean cursed inwardly. The words wouldn’t come out.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked and frowned. Dean slumped against the Impala and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“The potion had no effect on me.”

“Dean, you just said that you… that you felt ‘tingly’ around me…”

“Yeah. Uhm. The thing is…” Dean could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Cas I would like nothing more than to push you up against the car and kiss you senseless.” Cas inhaled sharply and his eyes darkened. Dean couldn’t believe he had just said that. His heart was pounding. “But it’s not because of the love potion. It’s because….. And you’re not in a state to be consenting right now! I know you want to get uh, physical, but that’s just the effect from the potion and I’m not some douche bag who’s gonna take advantage of you like that.” 

Dean couldn’t look Cas’ in the eye anymore so he fixed his eyes at the ground. “So now you know.” Cas was quiet and Dean was starting to panic for real. “Maybe you should stay away from me until tomorrow. You know, so things won’t get even more awkward. I’ll go hang out at a bar or something. Sounds like a good plan, yeah?” Oh god, Dean felt so pathetic.

Suddenly he felt a hand brush his shoulder and he looked up. Cas had a soft expression on his face. “Dean…” He said quietly. Dean swallowed.

“Cas, I told you-“

“Dean, I’m an Angel of the Lord. Do you really think that a concoction made by humans, for humans, would affect me in the slightest?”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“You are obviously stronger than me. I must admit that I actually considered going through with it for a moment, if you had wanted to… ‘get physical’, as you put it, even though I knew you were under a spell. But I came out here to tell you about it.” Cas stepped closer and Dean could feel his breath against his skin. “I’m sorry Dean, I shouldn’t even have thought about it. Your presence is.. alluring. Sometimes it’s hard for me to think straight when I’m around you.” 

The last words were no more than a whisper against Dean’s skin. Dean leaned in and let his lips brush against Cas’ really softly. Cas gasped. That was all it took. Neither of them knew who had closed the non-existing distance that remained between them, but a second later Cas’ lips were on Dean’s and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders and felt hands tug at the back of his jacket.

Cas lips were warm and they parted almost at once as an invitation. When their tongues touched, a jolt went through Dean and he moaned loudly, inducing a groan from Cas who had let go of his jacket and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck instead.

Dean’s hands cupped Cas’ face and brought them even closer together. At the same time Cas raised his hands from around Dean’s shoulders and entangled his fingers in Dean’s hair. The light pull made Dean moan and he bit down on Cas’ lower lip, not too hard, but just enough to make Cas let out a moan of his own.

Dean had Cas pressed up against the side of the Impala and all thoughts escaped him. All that remained was the feeling of Cas pressed so close to him and his hungry lips against his own. It was so much better than Dean ever had thought and he never wanted to stop kissing him.

They finally had to part for air and Cas leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt Cas’ hot breath on his neck and as he whispered a breathless ‘Dean’, Dean couldn’t hold back any longer and turned his head and captured his lips again. He suddenly knew that two bedrooms for tonight probably would be a very good idea after all.

———————

Sam watched through the window as Dean lifted his head where he stood by the car as Cas left the shop and approached him. Then he turned and looked at Melanie.

She looked back at Sam and before he knew it she had picked up the bottle and taken a large swig. She swallowed and wiped her mouth as Sam stared at her slightly horrified.

“Oh relax! I’m not gonna jump you! It’s just booze!”

“Wait, what?” Sam frowned. “Why would you lie about something like that? “ Melanie shrugged and took another swig. Sam stared at her.

“They’re gonna notice that nothing feels different so what’s the point?”

“That’s exactly the point. They’re already in love.” She smiled and Sam huffed.

“What? Why do you say that?”

“Please! I’ve spent one day with the both of them and even I noticed! You can’t possibly tell me you’re that oblivious to what’s going on?”

Sam was quiet for a second. “Are you serious?” He exclaimed with a skeptical look on his face.

“Quite. I’ve had my share of men look at me the way your brother looks at Cas. And he looks at Dean the same way. Trust me, they’re in love. They just haven’t admitted it yet.”

Sam wasn’t stupid, of course he’d seen that something was going on. Dean had never said anything ever about having any interest in other men, but once in a while when they had been out drinking Dean’s eyes had lingered just a bit too long on a guy at the bar, or when they were younger and Dean had talked just a bit too much about this guy at school. And Sam had occasionally glimpsed that certain expression in Dean’s eyes when he looked at Cas and thought no one saw and Sam had wondered…

“I thought they needed a bit of a push.” Melanie said and took another sip from the bottle. “I know what your dad was like, and I know that being a hunter is surrounded by this ‘macho culture’. I thought that this might be a way for Dean to get to express his feelings and not feel ashamed about it.”

“So that’s why you asked me earlier if Dean was seeing someone? I thought you asked because you were interested in him.” Sam ran his hands over his face. 

“Even so, this was kind of a dick move.” Sam began to stand up, feeling a sudden rush of protectiveness towards his brother. “I’m going to tell them. If Dean is coming out, it should be on his terms and in his own time.”

“But do you think that time will really come if someone doesn’t force him?” Melanie looked at Sam suddenly with a serious look on her face and Sam halted his movement of getting up from the chair. 

“Maybe not, but this is still wrong.” He said after a few seconds. “I’ll tell them the truth and say it was just a joke.“ He sighed. "It was nice seeing you though, take care.” He smiled at Melanie who raised the bottle in a cheer and smiled back.

As Sam exited the shop he stood frozen in the spot for a moment before he found himself again and cleared his throat loudly. He had a feeling it was going to be a very interesting ride back home.


End file.
